


Tweek's job anxiety

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Tweek has anxiety about getting a job and Craig comforts himWho doesn't love a Tweek freaks out and Criag holds him mindless fluffy one shot





	Tweek's job anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote another fluffy Creek and after one day a lot of people read and liked it. I'm actually going through some job anxiety right now so I'm putting that anxiety into a fanfic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_They_ _aren't going to hire me._

 _"_ Tweek"

_What if for some reason I do get hired, but fired on the first day for all my twitching?_

"Sweetie"

_Who would hire me?_

"Honey"

_I'm going to be jobless forever!_

"Babe"

_I won't get a job, causing me to not get into college, causing Craig to break up with me!_

"Tweek, sweetheart"

_I'll be 25, homeless and jobless resorting to prostitution and die of AIDS in an alley!_

"TWEEK, HONEY!" Craig yelled, causing Tweek to snap out of his inner pool of panic and looked at his boyfriend. "I can practically hear you thinking about you not getting a job and resorting to prostitution and dying of AIDS. Stop panicking."

Craig was sitting on Tweek's bed while Tweek was trying to rip off his tie. Tweek just came back from his first job interview and he was already 100 percent sure he wouldn't be hired days before the interview.

Craig, taking pity on his twitchy boyfriend, made his way to Tweek and began to loosen the tie that was impossibly knotted up. "It's Mcdonalds, they literally hire anyone who applies. Now hold still while I get this thing off you. How does a tie get this knotted up?" Tweek clutched his lover's blue shirt and looked down. 

"Sorry," Tweek said sadly and quietly feeling his eyes tear up. He heard Craig sigh as he slid off Tweek's tie than pull Tweek's jacket off his shoulders. 

"Why are you saying sorry for?" Craig said as he began to undo the buttons on Tweek's dress shirt. Tweek, still looking down, shrugged. When Craig finished with the buttons, he let the shirt slip off his boyfriend's shoulders. "Listen honey, getting a job is hard, especially when all you have on your resume is your name, age, school, and grade." Craig said, helping Tweek out of this dress pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Craig took Tweek's hand and brought him to his boyfriend's bed. Craig laid Tweek on the bed, than got in himself, tucking them both in. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek who buried his face in Craig's shirt, Craig kissed his boyfriend's blond hair that was washed and some what brushed out, than rested his chin on his boyfriend's head and rubbed his back lovingly. 

"You went into the interview and I'm proud of you for that. The hard part is done and now all you have to do is wait." 

"But what if-" 

"No. Don't start with that." Craig interrupted leaning down, claiming Tweek's lips with his own, trying to keep Tweek from freaking out again. Craig pulled back and looked at the love of his life in the eyes. "All you have to do is wait." He repeated softly. Tweek nodded and snuggled into his lover's arms. "I love you Craig." 

"I love you too Tweek."

**Author's Note:**

> Towards the end I was just winging it and had to stop halfway to watch a Christmas horror movie


End file.
